One Night
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan knew he shouldn't...but something pulled him to Itachi anyway. Graphic Yaoi. Hidan/Itachi.


_Warnings: Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_AN: its different. If you're used to my works you will probably go like 'wtf'...it is not easy to read and is a bit odd. But I hope you will enjoy it. This for a change is written purely for myself, I needed to write this no matter how odd._

_One Night..._

Hidan was scowling, he was grimacing and cursing under his nose... he wasn't entirely against being the member of Akatsuki... but somehow lately he didn't quite agree with that thought.

Yes, sure he was a man with strong faith and this particular thing told him that something was about to break free... something... the feeling of doom was creeping up to him... ever since he had putt on the Akatsuki ring on his finger and the black cloak with the blood red clouds.

Hidan smirked... a cloak that all Akatsuki members were forced to wear, he hated that shit... it was baggy and clearly oversized... on him it was actually rather okay... but for tiny people like that '_un_ fucker' the cloak looked almost comical.

Anyway... Hidan, as much as he could, tried to keep his sanity... no matter what others said he was sure he is sane... 'The others' simply refused to accept his beliefs... people tended to condemn the ones they couldn't wouldn't and didn't want to understand... like his Akatsuki partner who was pretty much one of the most normal ones in their little community. Kakuzu simply had another deity... the deity being money... and that was the thing _Hidan_ didn't want to couldn't and wouldn't understand. Everything was in balance.

His understanding about his colleagues were just as great as their understanding for him, meaning... none.

They didn't live in a fairy tale... they didn't need to be fucking understood... they were all criminals... killers... murderers... for greed, faith, fun, revenge... whichever.

But in truth they were all puppets of war... and they were all dolls in cruel and skilful hands... bending them and putting them in positions in which their leader thought is fitful.

He didn't care as long as he could serve his own purpose... he knew he is saved by his demon god Jashin and he knew it's the only thing that justifies him... at least in his own and in Jashin's eyes... or so he hoped... his belief in Jashin was his salvation, his happy place... his hope for a better way... his hope to die one day and get there where he wanted to be... in good hands... Jashin would much appreciate his many sacrifices he had been offering, he would one day be in the hands of his god... safe... relaxed... trusting.

And how the other Akatsuki members found the strength to carry on the war he didn't know... what made them fight bloody battles for their lives... he really and truly didn't know... because those bastards surely realised that they will go to hell... and no power... pride... obsession would help them there.

He scowled... he was being silly, half of them didn't believe in heaven or hell... half of the fuckers were already dead and living the hell on earth... the other half didn't realise that they are dead inside waiting for their bodies to catch up with their souls.

For example _him_... Hidan watched the dark haired male apparently coming back from a mission and his scowl deepened... sure as hell there were a lot of blood on the man... a lot of blood and Hidan thought some of that must be the poor bastards judging from the unsteady gait.

Hidan was tempted to smile in a rather cruel way when the said man got closer and as soon as the crimson eyes fell on him... the graceful man straightened up... Itachi was always that way... always looking prideful and graceful and all those things including cold superiority and self centred arrogance.

Who was Itachi Uchiha trying to fool he didn't know... actually he had a clue... Hidan was sure as hell Itachi was trying to fool himself... and maybe that little brother of his that surely was the reason for all Itachi's coldness and detachment of the world.

Don't get him wrong... Hidan didn't blame anything or anybody... he did not fucking blame... he did not pity... at least he believed he doesn't... he knew there is more to each person that they show... him too... so that meant that the cold Uchiha wasn't an exception.

He didn't want to know what made Itachi to go on with his life... from his point of view... it was worthless... of course he was sure he doesn't know half of the true story about the Uchiha clans tragedy... surely there was a trick to it.

He did not want to know...

Some things were better off left in the dark corners of one's mind.

Look at him... Itachi was beautiful... he was not a handsome man... no, Itachi Uchiha was beautiful, fucking _**divine**_.

Lean and lithe... long black hair usually held in a low and loose ponytail with neat bangs hovering around the perfect pale face... plump lips and so very alluring and in a more than one way scaring eyes, sparkling with crimson sparks and the long black eyelashes making anyone go weak in the knees and that had nothing to do with the Sharingan... perfect coal black eyebrows and two lines down Itachi's pale, pale cheeks with an almost cute nose in-between... the guy was a living breathing and walking divinity of desire... and saying that Hidan felt like a heretic and hoped Jashin would close his eyes on those thoughts of his.

Yet that divine creature had deliberately fucked up his life to the point where there wasn't even the slightest chance of redemption... Hidan scowled looking at the Uchiha's blood shot eyes... _deliberately_ his ass... he didn't believe it one bit.

But it was not his place or problem... he himself couldn't and wouldn't care for that divine creature... his eyes though didn't obey him and followed the man as that one opened the door heading apparently for their leaders office to report a success or a failure of the mission... either way.

Itachi really looked like he's about to faint and just for a mere second there Hidan was tempted to make sure that Itachi gets to the office without smashing that pale perfectly sculpted face in the stone floor of their base. He didn't... wouldn't... would fucking _not_...

This time his feet disobeyed as he sneaked in the dark hallway watching the dark long and black haired man advance the office door. Surely Itachi was sure no one is watching him as Hidan saw the beautiful man stop abruptly and lean on the stone wall heavily.

Maybe... if he... would... just this once... somehow... kind of... like... help... that guy... maybe Itachi... wouldn't think anything of it... or at least wouldn't try to kill him on the spot for the help... Hidan scowled, he didn't see a way Itachi could kill him though... as his mind kept stuttering his feet dragged him forward closer... closer... and a bit closer.

Too close... he saw Itachi's raven haired head snap up at the noise at his footsteps and as usual the Uchiha seemingly tried desperately to straighten himself up, Hidan's face was starting to hurt from all the scowling he had been doing and Itachi simply failed to gather himself, he heard a faint sigh as the raven haired leaned on the wall with all his weight.

"Need a hand, Uchiha?" he offered knowing better then to just act instead of words.

"No."

He didn't expect a different answer... actually he did... he expected a cold glare and that usual 'Hn' Itachi liked to emit with or without a reason. His violet eyes watched the guy try once more to pull himself up just to wince and then slide down the wall sideways making something that looked like a bloody messed up excuse of a prideful Uchiha prodigy.

Hidan should have... would have... just leave right then as his offer to help was rejected... yet he remained standing doubting himself... doubting his reasons. The reasons why he wanted to help and why he wanted to leave.

"Fucking right..." he murmured crouching down... it wasn't important what he said or didn't say... it really wasn't...Uchiha had passed out.

Well... since he was right before their leaders office Hidan decided to go the easy way, he carefully picked up the raven haired perfection... and he was being careful for only one reason... the oversized cloak on Itachi was drenched in blood and he was sure its Itachi's own blood... how the nearly immortal guy managed to get himself so messed up he couldn't imagine. He knocked on Pein's door lamely having to hold Itachi's limp body with just one arm which proved to be quite a challenge even though Itachi was a delicate creature.

"Who is it?" came Pein's voice and Hidan grimaced. Why of course one of that fucker's puppet was bleeding to death but why not let's go all through explaining and shit.

"Hidan..." he nearly shouted. "...and Itachi..." he added. "Sort of..." he murmured under his nose looking at the too pale face, he could see blood seeping from between the plump lips gathering in a small pool at the corner of Itachi's mouth.

"Come in..."

Great now he had to _open_ the door just as lamely as he had been knocking on it, he smirked when he managed and then kicked the door all the way open as he marched inside with the Uchiha attachment to his body... he liked the way he held that attachment bridal style... not because it was bridal style but because Itachi's cheek pressed on his chest as Itachi's head rolled to the side. He liked blood... more than any human should but then again he could hardly be considered one...

And he absolutely loved how Pein's dull expression changed into a concerned one... oh caring for his little war puppet after all... of course... Itachi Uchiha was an important puppet being all strong and nearly invincible.

"What happened?" Pein asked rushing to them knocking over a chair.

"I don't know what the fuck happened he just returned to the base and collapsed just out of your office." He explained looking around trying to find something more comfortable than a simple chair where to rest the limp body in his arms. But Pein now standing close to him and examining the pale bloodied and definitely pretty face of the Uchiha by grabbing the perfect chin scowled outclassing all of Hidan's scowls that day.

Hidan watched Pein gently slap Itachi's cheek and call out Uchiha's name almost softly... well wasn't that orange head a sweet pup... fucker.

"He's bleeding you know..." he said clenching his jaw not to sound annoyed by Pein's retarded tries to get Itachi conscious when the right thing he needed to do was get someone to heal Itachi or even get Kakuzu to stitch up because now Hidan was sure that Itachi was bleeding somewhere on that gorgeous body he could feel his hands were wet from blood and if anything Hidan could _smell_ the freshness of the blood.

"Right, get him to his room... be gentle with him, I'll get Konan, you check where's the wound is...go!"

Hidan turned on his heels and strode out."Be gentle with him..." he mocked Pein's order, he _was_ fucking gentle! And fuck those who thought that he surely is a cruel sadist in all aspects of his life... well, he wasn't... as much as he liked blood he did not like the way he felt it dripping from his hands onto his cloak and pants as he walked.

He opened the door of Itachi's room with his feet and smirked seeing the Uchiha's bed with black sheets, what a coincidence.

He laid the unconscious body on the bed being fucking _gentle_ and made sure Itachi's limp head is resting on the black pillow nicely with the silky ponytail to one side... he knew now that its silky he had to touch and he made a dumb face when he realised that he liked it a bit too much... a bit in a way he shouldn't.

Kneeling on the bed he opened the oversized cloak determined to find the definitely vicious wound that drained the precious bloodline of the mighty Uchiha.

He would have gasped but since it was physically impossible to gasp and swallow nervously at the same time he almost choked, his purple eyes fell on Itachi's upper body seeing it the first time without the oversized excuse of a cloak... Itachi had the black tight fishnet shirt on him and Hidan simply couldn't find other words than 'delicate... beautiful and fucking divine'... the need to touch he didn't suppress because he did need to touch... to find that wound of course... nothing else.

The fishnet shirt was pulled up to Itachi's neck revealing a pale chest and two rosy nipples the pale chest smeared with blood and a small cut over the right nipple... that was surely caused by a shuriken... Hidan saw the wound at once, at Itachi's left side right under the ribcage on the soft tissue of that smooth looking stomach, a big gushing wound. That really did need Kakuzu's stitches not healing... maybe both at the same time.

He got Itachi's cloak off the limp body and munched it up in his hands pressing it rather hard at the wound to stop the bleeding somewhat as he waited for Pein. But his pressing apparently caused the Uchiha to regain his consciousness or half of it... the crimson eyes stayed shut as a pale arm lifted from the black sheets and laid the thin hand on Hidan's larger one almost tenderly, the touch so weak and almost not there.

"S... Sa..." Itachi was mumbling and Hidan winced... whatever Itachi was trying to say he didn't need to hear it.

"Shut up Itachi, save your fucking strength... we're gonna get you up and running in no time."

"Otouto..."

Fuck... Hidan did not need to hear! Itachi was calling his little brother...of course... and why would the murderous bastard call for his little baby brother after wiping out the whole clan 'willingly'.

"No Itachi... shut up and just breathe." he said before the gorgeous man could even start to believe he was Sasuke or whatever... false hope was as good as a lie.

And then Itachi smiled... and Hidan simply stared seeing something like that on that pale face for the very first time... Itachi should do it more often but probably couldn't. it looked simply... out of place... too good... that kind of smile fitted in a scene of a happy family or lovers.

"He'll have it all..." Itachi murmured and then the smile was gone replaced by no emotion as the crimson eyes opened in slits looking over him.

Hidan didn't ask who would have it all and what is that 'all'... because he _still_ didn't need to know.

"Will you fucking listen and shut up?" he said kind of softly in case the Uchiha was at something like a mental breakdown.

He waited what Itachi's answer to that would be and when he understood that Itachi won't give any he felt like a retard... he did after all ask Itachi to shut up, there was something about Itachi's voice... the low tenor.. it was soft, deep... it really was a nice voice maybe that's why he wanted Itachi to keep talking even if the talking didn't make sense... to him anyway.

"Who the fuck could do this to you..." he murmured looking at Itachi's broken form, he still thought that Itachi Uchiha is on the top strongest In Akatsuki and in the world as they knew it.

Before Itachi could answer, though Hidan was sure there would be no answer, the door banged open with Pein marching in followed by Konan holding bandages and little bottles.

His jaw dropped just a tiny bit when Pein seeing Itachi's eyes half open rushed for the bed kneeling down before it and the long fingers of their leader grabbed Itachi's chin turning all Itachi's attention to their orange haired leader.

"What the hell you were thinking Itachi? Why the _fuck_ would you risk everything like that? Didn't I tell you, you have to be careful till the medicine would actually kick in?"

As if to a response Itachi lifted his thin hand away from Hidan's and batted at Pein's unsuccessfully trying to get it off his face. Itachi's body quivered and Hidan winced when more blood spilled from between the plump lips. And then Hidan saw another version of Itachi's smile directed right at Pein and he saw Pein pull back... he would too... the smile was an evil sneer... with bloody teeth showing and Itachi's eyes flaming.

"I will pull it off." Itachi said even as much as lifting his head from the pillow but as soon as it was said the Uchiha went limp again.

Pein stood up. "Right... Konan start to heal him I'm going to go and get Kakuzu."

With that said the leader left the room closing the door behind himself, Hidan looked at the blue haired woman getting on the other side of Itachi's bed and kneel on it watching Itachi's form over.

"Let's get him out of the shirt Hidan..." the woman said quietly and somehow he failed to answer as he simply helped to get the fishnet shirt off of Itachi's seemingly fragile body.

"What was that all about?" he asked biting his tongue afterwards... he didn't need to know yet he was asking... never a good thing.

But Konan just shook her head and Hidan noticed how those blue eyes darted over Itachi's body... that look was not sexual in any way... his eyebrows pulled up when he realised that Konan is looking at Itachi as if the Uchiha would already be dead.

"Turn him on your side Hidan."

He did, putting his hands one on the back and the other on Itachi's hip bone... Itachi was nicely formed all over... no body fat for ninja of course.

When he secured Itachi's position on the side by pulling on the slender leg and nudging Itachi's shoulder he sat back on his knees... to say that by this time he was almost just as bloody as Itachi would be waste of time.

While the woman was cleaning and then healing the wound Hidan was watching Uchiha's face... he was sure Itachi is conscious again, simply didn't open the beautiful eyes and if Hidan wasn't mistaken there were dried blood under Itachi's eye as well.

"I'm leaving..." he blabbed out... he wanted to leave now, he must get away before he sees anything else he shouldn't but would like it anyway... before he hears why and how comes... he needed to be as far away as possible. He got up from the bed but stopped abruptly when Konan was _hissing_ at him.

"Hidan seriously is it so difficult to stay and help... Itachi has never done anything bad to you."

"I'm not fucking saying he's done anything bad... and how the fuck am I helping by sitting on the bed you damn woman?!"

"You all are heartless bastards!" Konan spat out pouring a purple liquid in Itachi's mouth pressing on the cheeks to get it open and when the liquid was inside she pressed her hand over the plump lips holding firmly.

Hidan didn't say anything... like stated before the other Akatsuki members understood him just as good as he understood them... none.

"Of course he won't swallow... he never swallows when he's unconscious." Konan muttered angrily still holding her hand over Itachi's mouth.

Hidan smirked, first thing... Itachi wasn't unconscious, he was sure. Second, he could help now...

He got on the bed copying Konan's position by kneeling on the bed on the other side of the wounded Uchiha.

"There's an easy way." he stated putting his hand on Itachi's forehead he pushed on it gently tilting the head back and then he rubbed with his two fingers on Itachi's neck right under the Adams apple on the throat... this trick made the swallow reflex work.

They heard Itachi gulp down the medicine, Hidan smiled feeling Konan's eyes on him as she removed her hand from Itachi's mouth and Hidan rubbed again to make Itachi swallow any medicine that could be left in the mouth.

And just for the record... damn you Itachi for having such a soft and silky skin there... every fucking where.

He removed his hands and smirked when Itachi's lip corner twitched but Itachi's eyes still remained shut.

He winced when the woman slapped Itachi's pale cheek gently and softly... it was stupid when people did that... if you wanted someone to snap out of unconsciousness you slap them damn hard! Not gently... stupid fuckers.

"He's not unconscious you now..." he stated and just as he did Itachi's lip corner was twitching again he started to suspect that the divinity was trying to hold in an emotion... maybe a smile... not that anyone would like to smile at this time.

"Itachi... open your eyes!" Konan ordered and Hidan be damned if someone like Itachi would simply do as that woman says.

Did not...

Konan sighed and looked up to him. "That's Uchiha for you... won't cooperate even if you're trying to help..."

"Yeah whatever... can I fucking leave now?"

"Why are you so eager to leave?"

He didn't like Konan... never liked her. Oh well he didn't like more than half in this place... his eyebrows knitted together painfully.

"Because there's blood all over me and it fucking turns me on..."

It was a _joke_... a mockery... yet he realised that Konan actually thought it's true because the blue eyes slid down on his body where his erection should have been... he snickered showing his teeth.

"Did you just checked me out?" he was grinning like a maniac when he noticed Itachi's crimson eyes open in slits and Konan's cheeks flared up.

"No! Go now! You've helped enough!"

"Fucking right..." he murmured turning for the door just to jump back when it banged open with force revealing Pein and an angry Kakuzu.

"Where's the poor Uchiha bastard?" Kakuzu growled, marching past him right to the bed with said man.

And then it took five minutes for everyone to shut up and come up with a plan.

"Right Konan you step away from him and Pein too... Hidan get over here you bastard you know just how much the treads hurt, hold him down on the bed."

Great. He did not want to.

"Pein can hold him."

"FINE... FUCKING FINE..." He shouted when everyone started to bitch at him at the same time. When he was at the bed he turned at Kakuzu his face red from anger."How do you want me to hold him?"

"With all your might..."

Fucktard, that wasn't the question... he cursed inwardly getting on the bloodied bed behind Itachi when he turned the half limp body to the side once more to expose the wound and leaning over the delicate form he pressed both of the Uchiha wrists on the bed with the other hand he pressed Itachi's leg on the bed over the other one.

"Perfect..." Kakuzu praised and as soon as Hidan saw the black treads start to appear from his partners hands he tightened his grip on the Uchiha.

Itachi did squirm as the treads dug in his already pained flesh and Itachi did open his eyes just to squint them back shut. Itachi's eyebrows were furrowed all through the process... Hidan knew it hurts like a bitch... his tight hold never loosened as Itachi never stopped the wriggling... but no sound came from the Uchiha... not the smallest of whimpers.

"All fixed." Kakuzu exclaimed and Hidan's jaw dropped when Kakuzu just like that left the room afterwards... he narrowed his eyes at Konan... she didn't stop Kakuzu from leaving... Hidan released Itachi and got off of the bed.

Konan poured another drink in Itachi's throat. "Swallow it Itachi... oh c'mon you know it's good for you swallow it... Itachi swallow it! Itachi... swallow it!"

Hidan was shaking with silent laughter... Itachi's eyes were open now and the little Uchiha bastard simply looked like they all annoy him to near death and if Pein wouldn't be there the Uchiha would kill Konan for that hand on his mouth. He stepped forward once more and tilted Itachi's head back ignoring the way the crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at him when he rubbed his fingers over Itachi's throat hearing the sound of swallowing. He retreated instantly and Konan was already at the door along with Pein.

"You'll be fine now Itachi, but you will need to rest of course." Pein had regained his cold composure talking like a leader again... "Okay we'll be going... Hidan stay and clean him up a bit."

His jaw dropped with a sound and when he was about to shout profanities... he was already alone with the Uchiha.

"Fuckers... Jashin damn fuckers!" he choked out going for the bathroom suited in Itachi's room, he dampened the towel with cool water and grabbed a dry towel as well... and how did he of all people got stuck with Itachi.

He returned to the room and to the bloodied bed... Itachi was watching him... he sat down on the bed and looked in the crimson eyes... without a word he stood up again leaving for the bathroom.

He came back with a face towel drenched in ice cold water. Hovering over Itachi he scowled.

"Close your eyes... they look like your gonna fucking bleed through them..." he murmured and put the cold towel over Itachi's eyes hoping that it would help the bloodshot eyes... he suspected it has something to do with Itachi's bloodline, the eye technique surely had its minuses... and was it just him or Itachi really did sigh relieved.

It was easier to wipe off the blood of Itachi's torso when those eyes were covered... those eyes were a mirror to Itachi's soul... if the bastard had one... he was sure he did.

He even as much as wiped Itachi's hands noticing just how small they were comparing to his.

When the pale body was cleaned of blood, and no he wouldn't remove the pants off of Itachi... but he should, they were bloody too... he scowled extracting fresh pair of clothes out of Itachi's closet noticing how neatly the clothes were folded.

"Mh Itachi... lift your arms up if you want to get in a fresh shirt."

Itachi did... and Hidan didn't even want to know why it made him shiver.

He pulled the black fishnet shirt on the delicate body chewing on his tongue nearly ruthlessly as he put his hands on Itachi's pants.

"Now lift your ass up if you want to get these changed too."

First he saw Itachi's mouth part slightly and for a moment he wished he could see the expression in the red eyes.

Itachi did lift his hips off the bed and Hidan pulling the pants off tried his best not to _think_... he failed... a shiver rocked his body violently... there was something about Itachi... something _Itachi_.

Without a word he wiped away the blood from Itachi's hip bone above the black boxer rim and then on Itachi's shins... when that was done Itachi did his best to fasten the process of him pulling fresh pants on, he could tell Itachi is eager to be dressed again as the Uchiha lifted his leg and then his... backside off the bed as Hidan pulled the pants on.

"Great... you look fucking fine now." he stated getting up and taking the towel away from Itachi's eyes just to see the Uchiha squint them shut because of the light.

"Hold on..." he said going for the bathroom and made the towel cold again, he put it back over Itachi's eyes when he got back in the room and then he was sure he heard a sigh.

"Right... anything you want from me before I leave?"

"Hidan..."

"Yeah?"

"Just don't use that blood of mine for your rituals." Itachi murmured pointing on Hidan's bloodied cloak... well strike him down, he was smiling dumbly... did Itachi just attempted to joke or something... yeah it would have sounded like a serious warning if only Itachi's lips wouldn't be twitching and the voice wouldn't be calm and soft.

He chuckled as he walked for the door. Maybe it was Itachi's way of thanking him.

"Don't worry you're not on my 'torture and sacrifice' list."

He was about to open the door when he heard that low and soft voice again.

"Am I on any of your lists?"

Well, hello shock and hello fastened heart race...what did the Uchiha meant with that.

"You want to be?"

Hidan needed to get away and he needed to hear the answer...

"Goodbye Hidan."

Yeah... he thought so too.

He left the room sighing and strolling straight for the kitchen, he was hungry and it was only his misfortune that one certain Akatsuki member was there already munching down mouthfuls of some freaky looking ramen.

"Hey ugly ass." he called walking for the table.

"Hidan... it's nothing new of course but there's blood all over you."

He smirked sitting down across from the shark-like man with the blue skin... wouldn't Hidan be mortal he might be scared just by the man's appearance.

"Yeah... it's not fucking mine though."

"Strange... usually it's yours."

"Well this time it's Itachi's."

He could see the sharks eyes widen and the big man was about to stand up from the chair.

"He's fine now. But he was pretty fucked up... you might want to keep an eye on him or something because he's your fucking partner and all."

"I can't keep an eye on him... Pein sent me away on a solo mission just as I got back... I can't even get one night's sleep."

Hidan grimaced."Well someone ought to keep Uchiha in check tonight... Kakuzu fixed him but still it was a nasty wound... even though Konan healed it. "

"It sounds like Itachi's not about to die then."

"No... I just meant... what the fuck I meant... well... never mind."

Frustration... of course there was no need to keep an eye on Itachi... Itachi would be fine.

He stood up abruptly."I better get the damn blood off of myself... gives me wrong fucking ideas."

"Especially Itachi's eh?"

"What?"

"All that special bloodline and all."

And saying that the shark looked innocent... too innocent... the kind of innocent that screamed 'I know something dirty about you'.

He didn't come up with an answer instead he rushed out of the kitchen feeling his cheeks paint pinkish... damn shark.

...

He didn't know why... he shouldn't... but he knew he would.

He knocked on the door faintly.

"Come in."

He opened the door scowling at himself... why the fuck he was here in the middle of the night... why he chose to come here when he couldn't sleep and why the fuck he couldn't sleep tonight.

"Hey... feeling any better?" he asked noticing that Itachi had been in the shower recently because the long dark hair was loose and still a bit wet... Itachi had simple pants and his usual fishnet shirt on... barefooted Uchiha seemed somehow... cute.

"You might as well shut that door if you want to talk with me."

Hidan swallowing stepped inside and did shut the door then he turned watching Itachi over... from the way Itachi was laying on the bed casually Uchiha was rather fine and seemingly not in pain... not that Itachi would show if he would be.

"So... are you feeling better?" he repeated the question.

"Do I look better?"

Teasing? Hardly... was it... Hidan was rather confused.

"You look back to... usual." fucking divine...

"Hn..."

Yeah... he too thought Itachi wouldn't be the best partner for conversation, he felt like a complete retard standing in the middle of Uchiha's room.

"How did you get so messed up in the first place?" he asked simply to fill the silent room with noise... Hidan never liked silence.

"You want to sit down?"

Hearing that Hidan kept his face straight even though he was surprised he didn't know much when it came to Itachi's personality... he knew the basics... the basics that everyone knew... because no one knew better, no one was allowed to get to know Itachi Uchiha. he went and sat on the bed on the edge lamely... facing Itachi...

"Do I need to repeat every question twice to you?" he reminded and smirked when Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly... surely Itachi wasn't used to be treated like Hidan treated him... well Hidan was Hidan just like Itachi was Itachi.

"I got wounded because... because I was outnumbered...Konoha forces."

Hidan nodded not buying it... no matter how outnumbered Itachi would be he could still get away unscratched... that much Hidan knew about Uchiha.

And what was Hidan expecting anyway... did he really supposed Itachi would trust him and tell such things... hardly.

"Right... oh well...I'll be going then." he said ready to get up, Itachi's voice however stopped him.

"You were eager to leave earlier...so what made you come back?"

Did Itachi expected an honest answer... did Hidan knew the answer... he didn't... that's what troubled him.

"Had nothing better to do..." he regretted his words when he saw Itachi give him an odd smirk, he actually didn't know Itachi is capable to show so much emotion, he almost felt... smug that it was him who got to see it... he fidgeted on the bed because of that smirk.

"I don't believe you..." and hearing that Hidan stilled, he just looked in the crimson eyes wondering how they look without the Sharingan... and wondering what the hell he should say now... he smirked... why the fuck should he hide anything?

"Yeah Itachi I guess when it comes to Akatsuki its weird when someone as much as shows something human-like... like for example if I came here to make sure you're all better then it makes me a soft jerk and an absolute looser, eh?"

"Maybe..." Itachi said lazily now watching his purple nails. "As for me... it makes me feel a bit warm maybe and... what was the word... fuzzy?"

Hidan, try as he might couldn't stop himself from chuckling even though those words made _him_ feel all fuzzy.

"_Fuzzy_ Itachi... seriously? Didn't know you even know such a word." he choked out trying to stop his mad laughing fit... he was surprised when Itachi managed a silent half-laugh half-chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sure I used it wrong though..." Itachi murmured almost looking a bit shy, Hidan couldn't and wouldn't deny Itachi looked a bit maybe cute maybe a bit sweet on the odd side... Hidan rubbed his eyes forgetting to furrow his eyebrows to fix his sad-eye problem.

"Alright Itachi... since I barely believe when you say you're fine...show me the wound!"

"Why wouldn't you believe?" Itachi demanded without any real emotion.

"Well, probably because you refused my help before passing out that kind of leads me to think that you're not quite honest when it comes to... fuck I talk too much, just show me the wound!" Hidan ignored the way Itachi smirked again and then lazily shook his head in denial.

"Its fine...it's healed."

"Did you heard me just now? You know when I said I kind of don't believe you? Show it to me."

But Itachi just shook his head..._No_... Hidan's eyes narrowed... was Itachi really... challenging him? That couldn't be so... because if it was so, he will take the challenge and make the most of it.

Hidan smiled looking down at the bed... then he raised his eyes at Itachi still smiling and maybe his smile was a bit... naughty.

"Show... or I'll _look_." Hidan was about to faint when Itachi returned the _naughty_ smile... Hidan seriously started to feel smug.

"You think you could?"

"Probably depends are you going to use your bloodline on me."

"I wouldn't."

He simply couldn't... could fucking not believe it... Itachi was... actually... holy mother of shits.

He stood up slowly, still refusing to believe... but Itachi looking almost expectant assured him.

He loved it... he shouldn't... but he did love the soft yelp coming from Itachi when he literally jumped on the bed and grabbed Itachi's hips roughly pulling the delicate body down till Itachi's head was on the pillow, he saw Itachi's eyes widen to their limit probably but Hidan just smirked as he sat on Itachi's hips and grabbed two pale wrists pressing them on the bed above Itachi's head using _one_ of his hands... his other hand worked fast to pull the black shirt up to Itachi's chin.

Itachi wasn't squirming like Hidan thought he would.

"Itachi, it appears you were saying the truth..." Hidan managed to say looking at the wound that were nicely closed... no blood or anything even Kakuzu's black threads were removed already and the only reminder was a red line where the wound had been.

Hidan looked in Itachi's eyes and then... then they were staring at each other... Hidan tried his best to read Itachi's thoughts... failing... but dear Jashin he did want to know... he realised he had no reason to remain sitting there on Itachi, but those eyes kept him in place.

He should get off and get away... he should... wouldn't... couldn't.

"I-Itachi... do you by any chance still feel too weak to push me off... or?" he murmured wanting Itachi to confirm what he saw in those red eyes.

Itachi shook his head...'no'.

Oh dear Jashin... Itachi give me a fucking sign!

Hidan gasped faintly when Itachi sat up, now their faces close... Hidan refused to shiver feeling the hot breath on his lips. He couldn't stop the shiver taking over his body when soft lips pressed on his... lightly...experimentally... shyly.

It lasted less than a second, Itachi pulled back and searched his eyes as if trying to see is he alright with it... was he alright with it? He looked back in the crimson eyes, he was frozen he had to admit... he didn't expect that... his hesitation apparently led Itachi to think that he wasn't alright with it.

"I..." Itachi started not looking at him that's when Hidan chose to feel those soft lips again... more than those lips, he pushed his tongue past them, pressing his wet tongue on the white teeth till they let him inside. His hand went behind Itachi to hold the guy in place as he deepened the kiss stroking Itachi's tongue with his own. His other hand was on Itachi's side it slid down stroking firmly till it got to squeeze Itachi's slightly curved hip, he felt Itachi shiver.

He pulled away slightly watching Itachi's eyelids flutter open slowly and dear Jashin Itachi's red cheeks were a sight to die for. Itachi's arms around his neck made him feel surreal... it was hard to explain... it was simple... it was a higher presence.

The wet parted lips made him engage them in another lip-lock, he pushed his tongue in the hot mouth and at the same time he pushed Itachi's body down as he himself laid on top, supporting his weight by Itachi's head with one hand the other he used to cup the crimson cheek maybe just to make sure he wasn't imagining. He wasn't imagining... Itachi was there under him... hot and soft to the touch.

Their kiss was what Hidan might call passionate... it was strong and he felt Itachi's neediness... it was then when it clicked to him that it didn't matter... it didn't matter why or what or fucking _who_... Itachi simply needed... but Jashin damn him those lips felt so true... so soft and gentle and fierce at the same time... it was hard to pull away, it was even harder to pull himself away when he could feel Itachi's breathing coming heavy on his face.

"Itachi..." he blabbed out not sure what to say and even if he wanted to say it.

Itachi however clutched on his arms and lifted himself up from the pillow.

"No, don't leave. I... I need this..."

Hidan could only smile somewhat lamely, he knew it was the case... what he didn't know was did he want himself to get in this game with the Uchiha.

Itachi's lips brushed on his. "Hidan... if just once."

He maybe wasn't an expert in human emotion even more if the emotion came from someone like Itachi... the cold emotionless bastard Uchiha... but he did understand what Itachi didn't voice in that almost plea... Itachi wanted to feel alive and human again... Itachi wanted to feel wanted... if just for once.

And that made him wonder why it sounded almost like... almost like Itachi thought... there wouldn't be another chance.

He shook his head mentally trying to force the thoughts away.

"You're sure I'm the right person for that Itachi?" he asked referring to the fact that everyone thought he's cruel and brutal and yes they thought he's a sadist. He gulped in surprise when Itachi's arms around his neck pulled him back down over the lithe body and he did like the feeling of the softness of it.

"Yes I think so... unless you're...repulsed by me."

Hidan's grey eyebrows pulled up, he managed to keep his weight off of Itachi somewhat supporting himself on the bed more than Itachi but nonetheless the closeness was starting to affect him.

"Itachi... don't play dumb with me... _you know_ you're... uhh hot." He was surprised to see Itachi's cheeks gain more colour because of his words... actually when he thought about it... Itachi was very young still and being an outsider and criminal... he realised that the beautiful guy under him might not be as experienced as he thought him to be. It was only Itachi's cold and self assured demeanour that led people think that Itachi was older his age and more experienced... the realisation actually hit him like a brick wall.

He smiled stroking the red cheek somewhat gently. "And if you're not sure then I'm telling you... you're beautiful!" he assured tempted to chuckle feeling the body under him fidget around.

Itachi's reasons were of great importance... they weren't important... when Hidan's lips pressed on Itachi's once more reasons had nothing to do with it... he wanted Itachi and even if his reasons were different than those of Itachi he would have to live with it.

Itachi's mouth was hot... it was welcoming... Itachi's tongue wet and... shy... he could tell Itachi is inexperienced and he felt dumb for not realising it sooner... Itachi's shy moves however aroused him in a way no sluttish behaviour could. He was growing hard rapidly and feeling no shame about it he grinded his hips into Itachi's to make the youth feel his excitement, he himself was forced to groan in the kiss feeling that Itachi is excited as well, their arousals rubbed together and Hidan shivered again when a strange moan-like whimper escaped Itachi into the kiss.

It was amazing how the little 'nn' sound was so tiny but worked so well on Hidan because... well because it was Itachi who had made it.

Diving into Itachi's flawless neck Hidan was fighting with himself... he guessed it was his man pride that was against this because this was of necessity for Itachi... he _guessed_ it was his pride that felt bad because he was _anybody_.

His lips caressed, his mouth sucked and his tongue played over the nearly white skin and with each touch he felt more and more aroused mentally, physically he was long since fully hard. While Itachi was arching under him and breathing heavily the intakes of breath becoming shaky and uncontrolled.

When Hidan pushed himself up just enough to have a look at the divinity under him, he growled in a savage way... to see Itachi with the beautiful eyes half lidded was a whole new experience, one he would remember for all times. To see Itachi shaking slightly from lust... to see the beauty arching up to him just to feel him better... this couldn't be a necessity... not just that...couldn't!

He supported himself on the bed with one hand as he pulled Itachi's fish net shirt off and discarded it on the floor. It was sweet how Itachi looked concerned and nervous but really there was no reason for that... the pale skin was beautiful, flawless... silky as he stroked it with his hand... the two rosy nubs were getting hard from the temperature change and the beauty trembled and arched into his hand when Hidan stroked the chest... Itachi was so responsive...deliciously so.

The tremble he got made him lean down and capture the now hard nub between his lips and between his teeth, pulling on it gently, he smiled on the hard nipple when he saw Itachi arch and moan shakily... a moan that sounded like Itachi tried to keep it in...so it got out shakily. He sucked the nub in his mouth playing his tongue over it firmly and squeezing the flesh between his lips just to see the sight of Itachi arching up to his mouth once more with the sensual lips parted and the crimson eyes shut with the long black eyelashes kissing the crimson cheeks.

"H-Hidan..." Itachi breathed out, it was silent... almost inaudible... yet unmistakable. Itachi wanted more, so did he.

And Itachi tugging on his shirt proved it… the request was obliged in a heartbeat leaving them both half naked and breathing heavily on each other's lips just to mould them together again. He couldn't get enough of Itachi's sweetness, the purity… Itachi made him feel like he's drinking from some sacred spring… unable to satisfy his thirst.

Itachi's shy hands stroking his muscled chest made him shiver and part from their kiss when Itachi's hips bucked upwards rather hard a moan escaping.

His hand moved downwards grasping Itachi's pants, he searched the flushed face for a sign that it was okay to carry on even if it was Itachi who started this. Itachi's cheeks flared up and the crimson eyes could barely meet with his violet ones but Itachi's hips lifted off from the bed letting to pull the fabric off revealing pale legs, Itachi however didn't let Hidan stare like he would do if possible, but Itachi tugging on his pants distracted him, wanting to satisfy each whish he freed himself of his pants and then speedily got between Itachi's legs gasping out his arousing surprise when Itachi's soft legs bent and pressed against his hips making him imagine... imagine.

The point where reasons lost their importance... where pride forgot the mental side and wanted to keep itself to physical ... the point where gasps and moans where so much more of weight than anything else.

Hidan felt himself shake slightly... his fingers trembling faintly as he stroked Itachi's side down to the hip and the turn where the leg started, he groaned out his satisfaction. so soft, so squeezable… so he did squeeze hearing Itachi's breathing hitch and become heavier… not satisfied he moved the hand under Itachi now watching Itachi's face closely as he cupped the soft, ass cheek in his hand daring to squeeze that too, gently cursing the boxers in his way to skin.

"Mhh..." came from Itachi in a breathless way and the hips bucked up causing Hidan to groan louder as their erections grinded at each other through their thin boxers.

He wondered is Itachi familiar with... man sex, he wondered has Itachi done it. he assumed that Itachi had done it, if he wanted a guy to help him out in the first place… and then he wondered how should he go... slowly? And then he wondered could Itachi voice his desires. It would help a great deal. Because when his hand sneaked away from the delicious ass cheek it moved on the front and he stroked the hard flesh through the fabric… Itachi's fingernails dug in his shoulders pulling him closer and when he was as close as possible the nails kept digging in his skin seemingly to keep him there, the pain aroused him further… there was no _further_.

Answering his own needs just as Itachi's he pulled away just enough to get the last piece of clothe off, Itachi squirmed on the bed nervously looking somewhere at the. Once more Hidan had no other word than beautiful for Itachi.

Hard...aroused.

Black…coal black pubic hair and the pale untainted skin, Itachi was sinfully perfect...Itachi could be considered inhuman for his looks.

He leaned down ghosting his breath on Itachi's lips. "Itachi…look at me." he whispered and the crimson eyes fell on his instantly. Shameful...shy...nervous.

"Itachi...relax, you are perfect..." he said and hoped his eyes mirror his honesty, they apparently did because Itachi lifted his head up from the pillow taking his lower lip between the two plump ones and Hidan growled wantonly when Itachi sucked on his lip. Pressing his mouth on Itachi's firmly he put his hand on Itachi's knee leading it down and under Itachi, another wanting sound escaped him when his hand cupped the now naked ass cheek.

Itachi's hips lifted up meeting his, and for the first time he heard a loud moan coming from Itachi, pure lust, wanting, desire.

His need automatically became to answer it, his priority to satisfy.

He moved lower planting kisses... open mouthed as he moved south... slowly, stopping at the erected nipples just to lick them suck them and move lower till his tongue slid in the little belly button where he circled his wet tongue earning himself a shaky moan for more and shiver running through the perfect body.

Moving lower still his tongue went along the little black hair leading down from the belly button, that's when the perfect creature tried to sit up just to be pushed down by Hidan's hand on the pale heaving chest. He had already tried to assure Itachi that he liked everything about this… so now when he moved lower still and his breath was most probably tickling Itachi's length the right way, he had to grab Itachi's wrists and lay down in the process between the pale legs to get his both hands free, he pressed Itachi's hands on the bed next to Itachi's sides... it seemed the only way to stop Itachi from pulling his hair out.

"Hidan no! Don't...Hidan! _Ah_!"

Too late, Hidan's tongue traced the tip of the hard arousal and he groaned at the taste... and since he was absolutely sure Itachi now squirmed for different reasons he let his tongue go wild on the hard organ wetting it and pleasing, pleasing himself in the process because of the moans leaving Itachi. Moans of pure pleasure, he looked up just to find the beauty arching off the bed with the mouth parted, Itachi's hands now fisted the sheets forgetting their previous quest to get Hidan off.

Having his hands free once more Hidan used them to push them under Itachi to cup the ass cheeks... to squeeze them...massage.

Itachi seemingly liked it, the hips started bucking up, pushing the erection deeper in his mouth which he accepted, he even as much as helped Itachi by lifting the deliciously soft backside up from the bed, Itachi started whimpering and move his head side to side. Swallowing on the flesh in his mouth Hidan growled his hands travelled on Itachi's chest pinching the hard nipples. Itachi emitted a low cry-like moan lifting the slender legs up from the bed and putting them on Hidan's shoulders.

Hidan hummed appreciatively on the hard erection, he guessed this was where Itachi lost the shyness giving into the pleasure. He was expecting that.

Using the moment when Itachi's backside lifted up from the bed digging the heels in his back for leverage his hands moved back on Itachi's ass, he rubbed his finger on the wrinkled hole as he swallowed once more putting pressure on the small opening.

Itachi convulsed and then growled. "Hidan, st-stop... I'm...c-ahh."

Knowing exactly what Itachi is trying to say he hummed on the flesh again, swallowing, squeezing the flesh under his hands harder.

Itachi mewled loudly, helplessly... the pale body went rigid. Too busy swallowing the hot fluid filling his mouth to smile in a satisfied way Hidan removed his hands from Itachi pushing up a bit leaving only the tip in his mouth just so he could observe Itachi better.

Still arching, still moaning ...Itachi was the picture of what real pleasure should look like. The crimson cheeks were beautiful the black eyelashes fluttering on them beautiful…everything was beautiful and Hidan was so damn hard and needy now.

When he had swallowed everything there was, he moved up grinning at Itachi's closed eyes and satisfied expression.

"More?" he simply asked...there couldn't be more honest question, there couldn't be a better way to show Itachi how he feels about this... he knew this and maybe he _wanted_ to show that mild hurt of him being _anybody_.

If Itachi would say 'no' he would stand up and leave... just like that.

Itachi's eyes popped open, understanding... Itachi _knew_ now how he felt about it.

He shivered when Itachi clutched on his shoulders, Itachi's mouth opened to say something... no words came, crimson eyes narrowed, Hidan however kept his face straight if you could call lidded eyes and mouth parted gasping for air 'straight'.

He kept quiet when Itachi pushed on his shoulder firmly that way rolling him on his back, his eyes went wider and his hand flew on Itachi's hips when the guy crawled on top of him. He was tempted to smirk seeing some of Itachi's usual self back on the pretty face as Itachi leaned down brushing their lips together.

"Yes...more."

Hidan lifted his head up to claim those lips but Itachi pulled away making him growl, his hands squeezed the delicate hips roughly as a warning for denying.

"I want...more of _you_ Hidan."

Hidan nearly choked on his surprise...well, it wasn't for nothing they called Itachi a genius it seemed like Itachi understood the way he felt perfectly. As for Itachi's confession... his heart fastened up... it had nothing to do with physical excitement.

Itachi's lips crushed on his, grateful he didn't have to answer on the confession verbally he pushed his tongue in Itachi's mouth wondering did Itachi liked the taste like he did.

It was almost funny when Itachi pulled away the shyness was back as if the previous scene had never happened, the beauty looked purely freaked out about the fact that he was on top, looking like he didn't know what to do... or how to.

"I...I want to, I don't want you to feel neglected...but I've-... "

Hidan smiled and putting his hands on Itachi's shoulders he rolled them around easily.

"No Itachi, you just relax okay? You don't have to do anything."

"That's a bit... unfair don't you think?"

"Not until I get pleasure while pleasuring and believe me I am." he said letting his naughty smirk to play on his lips, he even as much as poked Itachi's cute little nose with his index finger. "It's hard when you don't believe a word I say Itachi."

No accusations... a statement, a playful one.

His smirk probably was what helped Itachi to relax and not take his words too close to the heart which he now was quite sure Itachi possesses. He felt the body under him shiver and Itachi even managed to return his playful smirk.

"I do believe."

"Good... no more questions then." he exclaimed.

"You started the questioning."

"Okay shut up now." Hidan warned still playfully putting his finger on Itachi's lips gently with his violet eyes turning serious as he watched Itachi's mouth intently when he slowly pushed his finger inside.

"Suck…" he breathed out letting another finger join in Itachi's mouth, he groaned when he felt the wet tongue circle his digits and damn him Itachi was keeping the crimson eyes on him starting to suck his fingers, lick them, wet them.

Not too long though, Hidan was impatient he pulled his fingers out of the hotness just to replace them with his tongue, to feel what his fingers just experienced and to lead his fingers between Itachi's legs swallowing the gasp from Itachi when his wet digits touched the little opening.

Nudging on Itachi's knee with his elbow he spread the legs wider and while still engaging Itachi in deep kiss he pushed his middle finger in the tight hole and groaned out his lust while Itachi squirmed trying to close the legs, which was impossible because Hidan was settled between them but Itachi's legs pressing on his sides firmly made him groan louder. His finger started to wriggle around and push and pull out, their lips parted and Hidan watched Itachi's face closely. Itachi didn't seem in pain, simply uncomfortable... the black eyebrows were furrowed slightly and Itachi's mouth closed, breathing through the nose.

"Try to relax." he murmured pressing his lips on Itachi's jaw line tracing it and then moved for the swan-like neck to kiss the skin there. He did feel Itachi relax under him and around him he used it to push his second finger along with the first noticing how hard he had to press to get it in there. Earning no painful sounds he started to wriggle his fingers around and started mild scissoring motions.

He...simply wanted to make this right and he wanted to do this fast to get to the good part and he wanted... his mind pretty much refused to think about anything else than the tightness and heat around his fingers, about the heavy breaths Itachi was taking, about the low grunts and his own laboured breathing no matter how he tried to keep it steady it simply didn't work. His arousal... his excitement was twitching and throbbing demanding..._insisting_ to get attended.

"Nhh...ahh!"

Hidan's eyes popped open, when did he closed them? He smiled seeing Itachi's face now relaxed and pleasured as he kept pushing his fingers deep and rather hard. His smile grew into a grin when Itachi's little lovely backside started to push back on him shyly.

he pushed his fingers deeper, Itachi's back arching just made him want to hit the right spot to see Itachi's reaction, he decided to do that later… he pulled his fingers out and Itachi's crimson eyes popped open locking with his violet ones.

Hidan kneeled up completely to rid himself of his boxers finally, he stopped when Itachi sat up putting the hands on his chest, stroking down with the crimson eyes following the movement.

Itachi's honest initiative left him gasping as thin fingers grabbed his boxers pulling them off, when Hidan managed to get out of them with Itachi's help. he observed Itachi's reaction the guy slid the sharp eyes all over him. Lingering on his needy hardness... Itachi leaned into him, brushing the hot lips on his ear.

"Let's make it nice and _wet_."

Hidan's jaw dropped with a sound and that was probably the reason why his shocked moan got out in full volume when Itachi leaned down on all fours and took him in the hot mouth. He gasped for air with his mouth still parted in shock now dulled by the immense pleasure. His eyes transfixed on Itachi as the perfect creature took him deep in that heavenly mouth, he felt the wet tongue run over his length and...and... and it was so hot and wet and..._sucking_.

"F-fuck." He choked out, knowing all too well that he won't be able to last... he had to pull Itachi away... had to...couldn't.

His violet eyes on Itachi's lips wrapped around him... Hidan was crazed.

When Itachi pulled away he even failed to grunt his displeasure too busy _watching_ Itachi's tongue lap at his tip and pull away, string of drool joining the pink tongue with him. _Watching_ the way Itachi _watched_ the same thing. _Watching_ as Itachi licked the tip all over once more before pulling back, Itachi looked up and then pushed up looking almost scared about Hidan's judgement.

Hidan wasn't sure he can even form such human thing as words anymore. He simply collided their mouths together while pushing Itachi backwards laying on top, spreading Itachi's legs widely, settling in-between them...aligning himself... So simple actions... so intimate...so daring.

Itachi's arms wrapping around his neck set off the tremors rocking his body, the shivers of anticipation taking him over. Itachi's legs wrapping around his hips made him emit a sound more fitting for an animal than human... a possessive growl.

"Itachi." he growled, grabbing the creamy hip with his hand for support and leverage as he pushed inside...slowly...agonizingly so.

He fought for breath when just the tip was inside...stopping, for his own sake and Itachi's... move would mean to pound in for all he's worth. Move would mean to hurt the guy under him. Itachi squirmed, clutching on his shoulders, clawing at them, growling in his ear, _squeezing_ around his length to push him out.

"Relax...relax." Hidan choked, blinking his eyes furiously to clear his vision, one of his hands playing In Itachi's hair. Or was it just fisting the hair... he couldn't tell but he did feel Itachi relax around him. He pushed his hips forward again, going slowly and pushing damn hard to get in there...there where he longed to be fully.

Itachi squirmed and mewled, Hidan thinking that it might be best just to get it over with, kept pushing inside pressing Itachi down on the bed with his weight, when he was sheathed inside, when he was enveloped by a tightness like he never felt before he pretty much collapsed on Itachi's chest his own breathing matching that one of Itachi's.

his body shaking the same way as Itachi's, now he decided it's the right time to release the hair that he after all had been fisting instead of playing with them, he moved his fingers in circles hoping that the action is calming for Itachi because Jashin damn him, Itachi was nowhere near relaxed, the perfect body tense and rigid. When he dared to push up a tiny bit and look at Itachi's face he almost regretted it. The beautiful face was pained, brows furrowed, jaw clenched.

He cupped Itachi's cheek playing the thumb over the crimson cheek bone, his lips traced Itachi's lips before his tongue sneaked out to lick at them trying... trying ad trying to get Itachi relaxed. Oh Jashin please, he would beg if that could fasten it up because just how much he wanted to move...to push, penetrate, own, claim, devour, pleasure, give...he couldn't describe. he could only growl it out on Itachi's lips.

When he finally felt Itachi relax with the fingernails leaving his skin ...Itachi's eyes opened. Hidan was already nearly unconscious, simply unable to wait any longer he pushed up on his arms doing something like a half push-up without moving his hips when he leaned down to kiss Itachi deeply before he would start to move.

He pulled back from the sloppy kiss, his eyes on Itachi's face as he pulled himself out slowly, few inches and then pushed back, slowly.

He repeated it and repeated and repeated, all the while watching Itachi's face closely. while Itachi had once more closed his eyes and looked like he's simply accepting it... until the black eyebrows relaxed... until the sensual mouth parted, the crimson eyes opened half way watching him. Itachi's chest started to heave up and down heavily... till with the next slow push it arched up from the bed slightly and Itachi emitted a soft, faint, quiet moan.

As soon as the first moan was out the others followed becoming louder, more passionate and Hidan seeing and damn well feeling Itachi's lovely backside start to push back at him let his ecstatic little smile out as he started to push faster and just a tiny bit harder.

"Nh."

Hidan growled hearing the moans, Itachi moaning was the most erotic...the most exciting thing. His pace got faster still when Itachi's legs still wrapped around him lifted up higher giving him a better angle.

"Mhh Itachi." it got out as a growl before he could stop himself, Itachi felt so good... so very perfect.

The already red cheeks flared up anew when Itachi used his legs to pull him deeper and harder, Hidan grunted understanding but not willing to comply... until Itachi would voice it, but he complied anyway...starting to thrust harder, not enough...too much.

He kneeled up putting Itachi's slender legs on his arms keeping them wide apart as he lifted Itachi's backside off the bed completely earning a shameful protesting groan and a pair of embarrassed crimson eyes.

Hidan allowed a smirk get out... lets erase every little shy thing... lets cross out the embarrassment...or anything else that was there but shouldn't be. To do that he slammed in hard and pulled the delicate hips onto himself to double the strength of his movement.

Itachi moaned loudly...shamelessly, honestly.

Hidan was ecstatic, he had found his prize. he knew by the way Itachi arched as much as he could with his ass wriggling as much as Itachi could manage with Hidan holding the pale hips firmly watching them wriggle on his shaft.

"More...don't stop." Itachi whined out desperately clutching the sheets as if they would be at fault that Hidan kept Itachi's hips in place.

Hidan however enjoyed fully Itachi wriggling on him, Itachi moaning his name, Itachi sounding so needy for him.

He growled and groaned as he started a rough fast pace. Giving and taking what they both needed.

Their skin slapped together noisily, Itachi's mewls and moans surpassed Hidan's grunts in loudness and Hidan could not...could fucking not take his eyes off of Itachi's face when it went dazed with pleasure. Itachi's cheeks crimson, Itachi's eyes unfocused with the plump lips parted letting out moans and letting drool gather on the corner of the mouth just to slide down a second later, Itachi's long hair messed, tangled...beautiful... Itachi covered in sweat.

Hidan was well aware that he will never see something so beautiful and _rare_ again.

Guiding Itachi's legs to his shoulders he leaned down, too breathless to manage a kiss so he licked at Itachi's lips and cheek, licking the drool up... He had done it... _he_.

Itachi's eyes gaining focus and locking with his made him roughen his pace up, Itachi's hands laid on his shoulders causing sweet pain with the purple fingernails digging in his skin, Itachi's body shaking and twisting, writhing under him, arching up to him... responding.

"Hidan... I'm...c-close."

He knew, he was there too... too close to stop it, too good to want to stop it. But he did want to prolong, he wanted this to last... somehow...anyhow.

Should somehow make it _last_... should...couldn't.

Hidan growled, his pounding getting slower harder and deeper as he let go of Itachi's legs feeling them lock around his hips fiercely just to pull him in with what seemed all of Itachi's strength. His fingers wrapped around Itachi's length starting to pump it in times with his hip movements.

"Hidan... so good. Ah." Itachi moaned/ growled and then the perfect body went rigid for the second time tonight, Hidan feeling Itachi's lower muscles squeeze on his length and feeling Itachi's body start to convulse...seeing Itachi's pleasured expression closely, Itachi's small ecstatic smile as the beauty rode out his orgasm... Hidan could only join Itachi with a low cry of Itachi's name as he felt his essence spill out in Itachi... deep. When Itachi's body went limp he wrapped his arms around Itachi's chest as his hips jerked few more times... it was violent, fierce.

He crushed on the pale sweaty chest with his sweaty face in Itachi's neck, learning to breathe anew.

When, and that wasn't all that soon, he felt brave enough to try and move again he pushed up and winced when he pulled out of Itachi, he rolled to the side... all that just to let Itachi breathe without his weight.

One of his arms were still under Itachi's neck but that was fine, it felt good, right.

"You okay Itachi?" he murmured wondering that maybe Itachi was asleep already and if so...should he leave...could he stay, he would like to... but he didn't want to push too far.

"I'm... kind of happy."

That gave terrible boost to his courage as he pulled Itachi in his arms smiling dumbly, happily when Itachi's hand laid on his broad chest and Itachi's cheek went flush on his chest.

He was kind of...happy too.

…

His understanding about his colleagues was just as great as their understanding for him... meaning... none With the exception of one certain crimson eyed beauty...

They _didn't_ live in a fairy tale... they were criminals... killers... murderers... for greed, faith, fun, revenge... whichever.

It was the first and the last night they shared, the one and only proof of their bond...

…

_Fin…_

_An: thank you for reading, let me know what you think of it._


End file.
